Kagome the country?
by Kage kitsune of light
Summary: Kagome, one of the original 8, kept away at 'birth' from the others because of reasons not yet known. and WHAT! THE AKATSUKI! naru/inu/het. T because I have no clue where this will go. On hold due to lack of inspiration
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome of the Shinobi Islands**

A/N: YAY! New story! I hope my mind will stay on this, I came up with it and I'm all like, hey, what if Kagome was a country, and there was 8 continents instead of 7. And there Naru. Verse was the 8th? So, I'm all like FUCK YEA! So then came the long debate of Akatsuki? Or… the Kages? So my mind went to the possibilities, so, I'm like, Sage of 6 paths, then, akatsuki, needless to say, that won, but, the sage won't be mentioned until later, so, ONWARD!

Kagome sniffed, she was lost, papa said not to worry, that someone would find her, but, she was scared, she was very lonely, and hungry, and, and lost. "PAPA! Where are you?!" she started to cry and sob. When she finally calmed down and stopped to think. Her papa said if she had ever found a man or woman wearing a weird hat, with the kanji for kage with an element, like fire, on she was to say, "I am Kagome, the 8th of the 8. The Shinobi islands." She didn't get it really. "Hey!" she said jumping up to her feet "they could be hiding!" Kagome then shouts what she was supposed to say. Not smart, but then, she did have a mind of a 3 year old. After she sat for _hours _and _hours _(*choughfiveminiuteschough*) "oh, I guess they weren't hiding after all." She pouted, "big fat ugly meanies, making me look _all over _the place to find one of them and… BUTTERFLY!" her childish rant was stopped, by a butterfly. She then started to chase after the poor, poor butterfly. Alas! The butterfly was saved from her, for she then crashed on a person's leg, falling on her back with swirly eyes. She, picked up by the person, who looked like a shark (guess who) who looked at her in annoyance. "Did someone see where the butterfly went?" kagome mumbled still with swirly eyes. Shark-man's eye twitched in annoyance and he shook her. Kagome looked up "I'm sorry mr… WHOA! YOU'RE A SHARK! YOU NEED WATER! WHY ARE YOU OUT OF THE WATER! YOU NEED T.." Her hand was covered by a hand. "mufnuaf" kagome tried to speak, and failed. "Shut up brat" replied the shark man, "now who are you?" Kagome looked up with her shiny sapphire eyes "Kagome," she took a deep breath, "whydidyoucovermymouth?wasibeingtoloud?ohno!ididsomethingwrongdidnti?whaaaaaaaaa!i' -man!" shark-man's eye twitched "My name is Kisame, not shark-man" sh-er, Kisame grounded out. "now, what are you, I heard you yell, form two miles away, you're the 8th of the 8, the Shinobi islands, now, will you classify?" Kagome looked nervous. "er, uh, well…"

A/N: well, do ya like it? And, I have introduced… SHARK-MAN! Er, wait someone messed with my paper… *papers being thrown around* AHAH! Kisame, there, fixed it now, do you like 3 year old kagome? Can you guess who papa is? When will she meet the other countries? Why am I asking you this? *slimy thing comes out* NO! I WON"T GO BACK NOOOOOoooooooo!

R&R


	2. The strange plant man! the search begins

Kagome, and her babysitter, Kisame!

A/N: wellll… I got bored, typed it up, oh and the slimy thingy-ma-bob? It was reality, trying to claim me back to reason, HA! If that ever happens, Hidan would say to the whole world that he is gay and in love with Itachi. .HAPPEN…EVER! Should have put this earlier but, DO NOT FOLLOW THE NORMAL NARUTO LINE. ~looks at last chapter~ AHHHHH! Forgot the disclaimer! NOOOOOOO! ~mass panic~ I DON'T OWN! Srry for occ-ness

Kisame didn't regret many tings, like, say trying to kill the mizukage, but, he regretted giving the girl, kagome, candy. "KISAMEEEEEE!LOOK!IDIDIT!SEEEE?NOWICANWALKON~" Kisame's eye twitched as she fell from her over-excitement, she was learning, from him of all people, how to control chakra, how did that happen again?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*_flashback_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"er- uh, welll…" kisame was growing impatient " I'm waiting" kagome took a long deep breath " Papasaidificouldn'tfindhimihadtogotoakage,whateverthatisandtellthemtha tandiwouldunderstandlaterand thatisallllllliknow!" (papa said if I couldn't find him I had to go to a kage, whatever that is and tell them that and I would understand later and that's allll I know)

kisame blinked as he deciphered what she said. "…Do you even know where you are?" kagome blinked, "nopey… , could you train me? Pleaseeeeeeee?" "No way kid" But kagome had a evil card up her sleeve, the cursed, and fear, ultimate power of!... THE PUPPY DOG EYES! DUN DUN DUN! "Please?" and she looked up at him with watery eyes a pout, and some sniffles, and, where those cat ears? And a tail? But looking at that, even the most hardened Shinobi would say yes. The rest was history.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_end flashback_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'…I still have to ask where she got the ears and tail' she was now on his shoulders bouncing uncontrollably asking the same question over and over again "are we there yet?" "no" "now?" "no" "now?" "part one of being a ninja, you must be quiet, and patient" "ok" she whispered they went on in silence. Kagome, having been worn out after her mega sugar rush was falling a sleep. He won't remember the sugar rush, for many reasons but the main reason was all. Those. Questions! His eyes shifted to the trees, he knew someone was following him, so he knelt down and put Kagome on the ground gently, the brat had grown on him. "Alright, who are you, and who sent you?" he was surprised by the man coming out of the ground, but did not let it show. "So you knew we were following you. **Impressive.**" Kisame eyed the man; one part was black and the other white. He was wearing a cloak that was black with red clouds on it. He had green hair and golden eyes… with a plant around his body. And people called him weird for looking like a shark. This man looked like a fucking plant! "Kisame, nukenin of hidden in the mist, former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist.** S-class criminal.**" "Yea, what of it?" he tightened his grip on shameha, ready to swing it if necessary "Now, answer the question." The man tilted his head "We are of no importance. **Yes we are dumbass. **Your mean! You ruined the mysterious setting I put down! **I could fucking care less." **Kisame blinked at the two voices coming from the man. "Answer, this is my final warning. "**We are zetsu. **Our leader sent us. **To recruit you. ** But we were not aware of your… **cargo.** She is not cargo, maybe." Kisame looked at kagome. "I'll go see this leader of yours, but if she is harmed, I will kill you." Half of zetsu looked disappointed "**so, I can't eat her? **No you idiot!" Kisame picked kagome up, for she still slept. "lets go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_the world meeting_*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"As you know there are 7 continents, aru. But, Asia, the person who had raised me, said there were 8, and that the 8th would be a small child hidden from the rest, aru" china finished the speech he was giving. The other countries looked at him strangely. "HAHA! Yea! That a good one china!" America started laughing. Russia stood next to him. "But its true, I just didn't know when to look," he looked at china, "I assume you started looking, da? The country might be come one with me, kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" All the countries shivered when a dark purple aura surrounded him. But it stopped as soon as it started. "We shall look, da comraides?"

YAY! I FINISHED! AND THE COUNTRIES ARE INTRODUCED! WHOO!

Key

White zetsu: WEE!

Black zetsu:** RWAR!**

Kol: meh, russia's laugh, you'll see it written around him.

Aru: means nothing, in English sub you'll hear it but in dub you won't

Comraids: friends,allies,ect. in Russian,

Sameha: the chakra eating sword that is kisame's weapon.

Kisame might be her father figure and occ, I've watched the hetalia anime, but their personalities I might get wrong, there are just too many to write all at once ~bangs head on table~ this took a while, I was debating on putting in an oc for the hetalia moment, but decided against it ah well, read and review

KaGe*KiTsUnE*oF*lIgHt


	3. AN: sorry

A/N: WHAA! My poor computer that I update with. It won't connect to the internet so, I can't update SORRY! I pushed the wrong button and now it won't connect, so, if I somehow fix it, I will update, I'm using my mom's laptop and she might not want me to use it to update. So, yea, I will use my dad's computer though! So, I will update, just, not as fast, don't expect any updates from may something to October something, my grandparents are visiting from Ukraine, So, no computer time plus, Speaking Russian the whole time! Joy. -.-' anyway, have patience. Sorry, ect.

Kage out.


	4. meeting the uchaila

A/N: yo. The next chapter for Kagome the country whoop! I hate my mom's laptop. It misses letters that I type,fuck you may be short, all depends on my patience.

Kisame looked around the dark cavern like cave thingy. "so what do you want? I don't want this to be a waste of my time." Kisame didn't see anyone, but he could feel a presence. He shifted kagome who was still in his arms. "this will all be worth your time. But, I was not aware of the child. Who is she, she isn't your own, that I know." A dark voice sounded out. "I'll tell you, if you tell me who you are." "A smart man, I like that. Very well, I am Madara Uchaila(DAMN CONFUSING LAST NAMES!)" kisame's eyes widened 'Ma-Madara Uchaila?! How?!' "Ah yes. Hard to believe isn't it? I assure you I am the real Madara. Now if you will answer my question…" "hai, her name is Kagome, she is The 8th of the 8. I found her a few weeks after leaving my village. Looking for the kages, before she decided she wanted to travel with me. I've only been with her a few days and I barely started her training her when your… ally Zetsu came along." "hm, interesting, but to my offer, will you join akatsuki?" kisame thought it over. 'it could benefit me as well as kagome, I don't see major cons…' "very well, I will join, but kagome stays." "agreed."

_-that was a line… AHHHHHH! IT FOLLOWS! RUN! RUN TO THE DARKNESS!_

_So did ya like it? Raed and review_


	5. new chap

A/N: HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nata:… what was that?

Me: only naruto fans shall know. Now, I know people want the story but, you want to know why I have not updated when I could? Math Exams… in the middle of the semester… of the school year… that is it.

Nata: don't forget I gave you fwasome ideas that you wrote down… then lost…

Me: you cannot be still mad at that… it was a week ago

Nata: shut up, and type…

Me: but reads want to see me speak er, well, see my words ~looks at readers~ right? ~giant hammer hits head~

Nata:… now I have to say the story thanks a lot

"Well, isn't this interesting, some brats thinking they can take me on?" Sasori looked at the ninja the sand village had sent after him. "What are you? Jonin? Cuunin? Or am I aiming too high?" It was a squad, but, he couldn't bring himself to care all too much. He had a secret weapon, the third (or is it second?) KazeKage himself as his personal puppet, literally. "Shut up you little freak! We are going to take you down and bring your head to the kazekage!" "So a new fool is at the reigns? So soon? I would have thought the village would fall without the old one." The man clearly looked furious "Our new kazekage ordered your head and we are going to give it to him." Sasori was bored already while looking at the others telling him to shut up. "You all are wasting my time, if there is nothing worthwhile, then, I will have to kill you all." He already had his puppets out and then didn't even notice, by looking at their stance, they were most likely new cuunin after him 'this is a waste of time' moving a few fingers the puppet was in front of him, ready to release poison. "Die" With those words the poison gas came out, filling their lungs and slowly melting their insides, some of the squad was in the middle of performing handsigns, others with shurikin and kuni ready to defend themselves from what the thought was projectiles coming out of the puppets. "… a waste of time." He was ready to turn, when he heard something. "who is there? Come out now, you're wasting my time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Different location, few minutes earlier_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'wow, he is good, like, super mega awesome totally cool awesomely cool good.' Kagome could barely be quiet in the desert. 'I can hardly stay still!' She was on the white side of zetsu. And if he could read her mind he said in a low mummer " I know its exciting, but its best you stay still, **and quite,** unless being dead is appealing to you." Her eyes winded and she stayed as still and quite as possible. Watching his puppets release his poison gas. **"shit! Cover your eyes, nose, and mouth! Hold your breath too!"** doing as his black side said she waited for 3 whole minutes until one of the zetsus gave the word that it was safe. When he did, she took a big breath of air. Which got them caught. **"you couldn't be quiet could you ya little brat!" **"hush, it was 3 whole minutes of holding her breath, you would do it too, and she had no formal training as well, considering the he is a s-class, you should give her credit for staying quite as long as she did." **"… I hate it when your right." **" I hate when your right, doesn't mean you have to complain." **"shut the fuck up." **"no, you shut up." **"you" **

"you"

"**you"**

"no way, you shut up."

"um, zetsu, he is waiting for you both to be quiet."

"…"

"…"

"Are you finished?"

"_**yes"**_ " you wasted 10 whole minutes of my time, you're lucky I was curious of what you… three wanted with me, as she explained it was important."

"ah, yes, but it is not us, but our leader who wishes for your presence, not us." **"we are following orders heh." **"yep, leader-sama wishes for you to come with us. It will be worth your time, I promise you that." Sasori eyed the child ' she is an odd one. And she is hiding many things, though she may not even know herself. What is your secret, little one? For I shall find out, even if you don't know yourself. I assure you of that.'

Nata: end of chap. The end


	6. A day in kagome's life

A/N: So sorry for not updating! Uhg, I feel bad for not doing that sooner, But, I've been busy as hell and lazy, we got a new computer and I finally decided to use one computer. Updates shall be irregular, and, in May, as you know my grandparents are coming, so, that will be hectic, plus I started softball recently, and that will take up my time between school, finishing my homework, so, basically, no free time. So, on with the story

"KISAME!" Kagome went into a flying tackle hug to her favorite shark-man. "Wha? Hey kid you let go" Kisame tried to no avail to get her to let go "… come on… you're like the monkey I never had plus I got to report to leader-sama. So you have to let go."Kagome shook her head vigorously. "nu-uh, you got back and I'm giving you the biggest hug EVER!... and I'm not a monkey. … meanie." Kisame sighed, she wouldn't let go. 'Isn't she suppose to train with Zetsu today? Or was it Hidan? Ah doesn't matter, she isn't suppose to be here.' Kisame looked down at her. "Kagome, why are you not training?" Kagome looked up at him "well, you see, I, uh, kinda sorta maybe, possibly cut hidan's, uh, head off during our weapons training." Kisame sighed; Hidan will be pissed until sundown, and try to mow down Kagome while he's mad. Kisame went over the problem, he can't let her put off her training, then again, Hidan would try to kill her for her mistake of cutting his head of… don't you need a bigger blade then a simple kunai to cut off a head? She will continue to amaze him (not that he would show it) with what she does, and her incredible amount of luck. But, she needed to face her mistake and take the punishment. "Continue to train with Hidan, or you have to train with Oromachiru." Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, "You wouldn't… would you?" Kisame gave his Shark like grin "Do you really want to find out? In fact… I just might." Kagome's eyes got wider before letting him go and running off to find Hidan and apologize without dying. She wanted to live!

~*`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* World council meeting~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How do we know if one such as you said exists? And when the technology we have today…" England trailed off. China and Russia brings up the topic each time they meet, the 8th great mass of land that should be discovered now. Personally he thinks this is all rubbish, every inch of water has been sailed, and plus, every person that has gone into space and satellites have never reported a large mass of land not known, unless it is a small Island, that cannot be viewed from space. It was impossible, not possible at all, even with magic, such high rate barriers hiding a large mass of land and keeping it hidden for so long, Hundreds maybe thousands of years, just… wouldn't last, it would have been discovered at one point in time, but hasn't. It was not possible. Even his magic friends haven't seen an 8th large land, nor have heard any stories either. Thus, not possible, all rubbish, fake… Right?

A/n: finished! So, you have England's opinion on it, though it doesn't really mention the others. I've got Hetaila in there! R&R

KaGe*KiTsUnE*oF*lIgHt


	7. Time skip sorta

A/N: well, uh, nothing to say so, on with the story

It had been 3 years, all the Akatsuki members were recruited and Oromachru (how is his name spelled?) was gone. Kagome was ready for missions with other people, though lower-class one that they could handle with their eyes closed and still handle it easily. They had grown very protective of her as if she was there little sister. She was the light in their dark world. She, along with Zetsu were the main information gathers, as their stealth was the best, and would hang in the shadows, their targets unaware of the eyes watching them. But, her ambushes and traps were unmatched by any Akatsuki member. Strangely she looked only a year older then she was three years ago. Currently, she was giving Pein the information she gathered on the nine-tail container. "Pein-sama, I believe it would be unwise to leave the kid, Naruto, in Kohana, where he could be killed, or worse, able to grow to strong and gain control of the nine-tails as the eight-tails container has because if he does…" Kagome trailed off, knowing he would get the hint she was laying down. "While this is true, I don't believe that it is time to strike and make ourselves known just yet. And, who says that he would gain control? The alliance between Cloud and Kohana is wavering after the attempted kidnapping of the hyugga heiress, as they were identified as cloud shinobi. The possibility of that happening is very slim." Pein responded. "Now, is that all?" Kagome nodded, "Hai, it is." Pein nodded,"Dismissed." Kagome bowed and left. Immediately, wide grin appeared on her face. She was going on a mission wide Deidara and Sasori at the end of the day and she had a good feeling about this. Well, not a good feeling but more like something big is going to happen soon and in her book, it's a good thing. "Now, I shall go and annoy some random person that I can find!" And by random person she meant the poor soul who happened to be caught by the Akatsuki for interrogation. They found out quickly that when she is left alone with a prisoner they broke quicker than the usual way of getting them to spill. Plus it saves time as well. They didn't have much time sometimes so it's a win-win situation, she gets to have fun, and they get important information. Unless you the person they happen to want the information from. Then you lose, big time. And your sanity is never regained, if you lived that is. Oh well, she never knew the guy anyway.

A/n: so is it good? Leave a review… or not, I don't care… maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: It continues! But, my motivation has dropped for this, people favorite and followed, but no reviews, and it really puts me down… I want to know what you think! And how to get better too… it just, depresses me really. Anyway, let's start this before Nata decides that I don't have an idea and throws me to a whole different story.

_Thisisawordline_

"_Come on _deidara, sasori! I want to start the mission! And you guys being slow doesn't help either." Kagome grumbled. Really, was it so hard to go faster? Even just an itty-bitty bit? (Say that 5x fast) they were being _so slow! _"Sasori-danna's patience must have passed on to you Kagome, hm." Deidara said with amusement. "Brat, it's your patience she got, not mine" Sasori said from within his puppet. "Fine, then she got your perceptive on time. After all, you hate to wait and she dose too." Deidara replied with a smirk. "Let's just _go_ already!" Kagome said crossing her arms, "Besides, I got a feeling today will be really important… and my traps need to be checked too…" Kagome trailed off. "CRUD! MY TRAPS!" thus, Kagome ran in a wide circle panicking because of her traps and how they weren't checked yet. Deidara and Sasori just watched in amusement.

_Tohetaliagang_

"Dudes! Ready to show whose awesome at sea?!" America yelled at his troops he was put in charge of. _"Sir yes Sir!" _ Said troop was with him before around…23 times, thus, used to his antics and could translate what he said like so,: Lets show them the new technique you learned 1 year ago. "All Right!" aka: Start maneuver! This, of course, was the time this sector of troops practiced in between South America and Africa and was expecting the usual training…stuff that happened during whatever they did but, fate didn't want a normal training day to happen, a few hours later, troops would request their eyes checked after what they saw. But for now, they just wanted this to go smoothly.

_Thisisawordline_

A/n: so, how was it, I have a feeling I didn't describe Kagome well after the time skip so, yea, her hair grew longer, 'bout an inch or so, not much taller, and she is wearing a child sized Akatuki cloak. During missions, her hair is in a ponytail, but she has a small curl that just sticks out somewhat. She has a few scrolls that carry large amounts of ninja wire, as most of her techniques required one. One scroll has sharp edges on with that is coated with some poison. She mostly trained with Zetsu in field, thus, spy work is a strong suit for her instead of strait out fighting/retrieval missions. She, along with Zetsu are gathering information on the containers. She can hold her own in a hand-to-hand combat and with weapons, but wouldn't last long with masters. Her ginjutsu is slightly above average. If something confuses you, let me know and I will try to explain… I rambled.

KaGe*KiTsUnE*oF*lIgHt


	9. The strange wire

A/N: I'm BACK! AHAHAHAHA! Gosh I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! I got so distracted I mean, YouTube, softball, my Grandparents coming over at 2 in the MORNING! Field trip to an awesome amusement/waterpark (the sunburn still hurts, and all over my back so it hurts when I lay down) Graduation (and I got even MORE sunburn on my arms) etc. etc., so, very valid reasons on why I didn't update. So, on to the story!

_Thisisawordline_

After Kagome got over her panic they started on the patrol (they called it a mission so then Kagome would be happy) after a while, Kagome had noticed something out of place with one of her wire traps, Like another wire was there or it was completely out of place. It could only men one thing, "Someone was here, a wire is out of place, someone messed with my traps." Kagome said after a few minutes of examination. The trap was styled after a spider's web, but a wire went straight to the ocean. After making sure the wire wasn't trapped, she placed her finger on it and started to follow the wire's path. As she was doing this Sasori looked to Deidara, and the meaning was clear. Deidara nodded as he started to follow Kagome, this was the standard procedure, if a possible breach was to happen, the patrolling team was to split up, one to investigate, the other report to the leader. After a few moments Kagome said," It was never this long before…" Before she came to a conclusion, "This isn't _my_ wire." Deidara and Kagome both started to follow the wire, and within a few moments time, they found themselves on a beach with the wire continuing into the ocean. "Why would it continue to the ocean? There is nothing out there. Hm." Deidara said after a moment's silence. Kagome nodded "Extremely strange, also add the fact that I have _never _seen a wire this long before, which leads me to wonder its purpose… WHY THE HECK IS IT OUT HERE!" Kagome yelled the last part. She continued the mini rant that no one could hear. Deidara sweat dropped. "Sasori-Danna was right. Hm"

_Thisisawordline _

How was that? Good? Bad? Meh?! Me want to know!

KaGe*KiTsUnE*oF*lIgHt


	10. What the?

A/n: I've discovered something, I am better writing from the top of my head than anything else really, because by then, the plot of that chapter changes. So, I can't look it over for mistakes, or it changes from what I intended. So, without further stalling, Chapter, 10? I think it's 10.

_Thisisawordline_

After a few minutes of Kagome's list of reasons on _why_ the wire should not exist, which resulted in a few trees' destruction, they continued the search for the source by running on the ocean. It was a rather long wire and the trip was in complete silence for 15 minutes. It was then, that Kagome felt different, like, she was on, she can't explain it, but it didn't have that… _feeling_ she had when she was on the land and the waters near it. She's never been this far away from land on the ocean. The air felt, less pure, and more contaminated then before, the water, it didn't have that clean shine it had not even a second ago. She didn't even realize she stopped, until Deidara waved his and in front of her face, the mouths were closed, so she only saw a normal palm. "Oi, Kagome, why did you stop? Hm." She snapped back to reality, "You can't feel that?" she asked. Deidara gave a confused look, "What are you talking about? Hm." Kagome stared at him, before answering, "Nothing, I guess I imagined it, but, I don't know, it just doesn't seem, right, the air feels, dirtier, and the water doesn't have that, _clean_ shine to it, it just feels, different I guess." Deidara thought about it for a moment, before answering, "You're right, the water doesn't look the same. It looks more, inkier, if I had to describe it." Kagome nodded. Then she noticed something, like oh, maybe they fact she couldn't _see land from the direction that they came in! _"Wasn't there a mass of land behind us not to long ago?" Deidara looked behind him, seeing that there was _no _mass of land that was behind them not to long ago. "Shit" was all he could say. To which Kagome nodded in agreement. "We might as well find an island or something. It _is _getting late after all." Kagome said after a short period of silence. And indeed it was, the sun was already setting, with that, they took off in a different direction, and behind them was a line of American ships. How the _hell_ they missed that, I will never know. The poor crew, then later had their eyes checked, and with nothing wrong with them, they chalked it up to a hard day, nerves and lack of sleep. They swore they saw two… somethings on the water.

_Thisisawordline_

A/n: how was that?! Good? Bad? A meh?!

Nata: I gave you an idea early, now, where is the cake?

Me: oh, uh, this is an old idea, just more… words, so no cake for you!

Nata: …damn

Me: review please! It might get her working, leave a suggestion, which may also work.


	11. I'm alive

A/N: Well, it's my birthday… so I'm like, what the hell, why not write something. But, this will have _**nothing**_ to do with the story; I've been reading a bunch of these lately and, wanted to write one myself… accents dear lord… I'm not _good _at that. So it'll be without any accents, alright?

_Thisisawordline_

It was a plain old nothing new meeting, France and England were fighting with America laughing at the sidelines, and Italy was sleeping while muttering with the occasional "Pasta! ~" Japan stayed quite while agreeing with America, Russia terrifying the Baltic trio, Poland telling Russia to leave Lithuania alone or else the Poland law with be enforced, and Germany was getting annoyed. It was only a matter of time until- "**WOULD EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!**" that. All in all, there wasn't anything new. Well, until a bunch of owls showed up.

"Dude, whatup with all them owls?" asked America "America! It's: what is with all those owls, learn some proper grammar!" England shouted at him. "Ve~ Germany! Look, those owls have letters!" Italy said. And true to Italy's word, the owls _did _have letters. "He's right and hey! There's one addressed to me!" And here is what the letter said.

_Dear Arthur Kirkland,_

_You are invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-_

"Bloody hell, what kind of joke is this?"

_Thisisawordline_

Correct me if I'm wrong, but Hogwarts is in Scotland, and, because England's brother is just that mean to him, he never told him. Anyway, how was it? Good, bad, meh? And remember, nothing to do with the actual story, just something I wanted to write so you guys know I'm alive. Also, tell me if I got anything wrong. It would be appreciated.

kAgE*kItSuNe*Of*LiGhT


End file.
